Fandemonium 3/10
(Written by Exotoro) David sits at the announcer's panel. He sighs deeply and then hits the button. David: Alright... well the viewers have spoken. Mika Sho: Please don't be me... please don't be me... White: Eh, I'm alright if it's me. David: WHITE, YOU ARE NOW ELIMINATED! TALK TO THE BRAVERY ON YOUR WAY OUT! White: Bye, ya'll. ---- David: Before we start the next event, I just want everyone to take a break. Relax. You all deserved it. General Scotch: Finally, now I can get a drink or two in my blood. Scotch goes to grab a bottle of beer but it is snatched out of his hands by Trixie Farl. Trixie Farl: Don't think I've heard the stories. One time I heard you were drinking in New York and the next day you were a slave in China. General Scotch: North Korea. Trixie Farl: Either way, there's children here. Don't drink that stuff here. General Scotch: Fine. Trixie Farl: If you got drink something, I can whip a smoothie or something. General Scotch: That would be nice, actually. Trixie Farl: Where's the kitchen? Jake: Next room. Trixie Farl: Thanks, Jake. Jake: Who's cat is this? Trixie Farl: Oh, Marley! Jake: Marley? Trixie Farl: Well, his full name is Marley McMittens. Jake: That's the dumbest name I've ever heard. hisses at Jake while Trixie holds him back. Trixie Farl: Get along you two! Alyssa Wenn: If it isn't too much trouble, could I help you out? Trixie Farl: Sure! Trixie Farl, Alyssa Wenn, and Marley General Scotch: What are you playing Jake? Jake: None of your business. Zane: Jake's always like that. General Scotch: Well, you seem more open. Zane: I mean, phh, got some free time, might as well use it. ---- David: AGH!!! sticks a knife into his arm and then inserts a needle. Mysterious voice: Are we having complications, David? David: None at all, haha! bandages up his arm. Mysterious voice: What happened to your arm? David: Ah, nothing. Just been getting those visions again. Mysterious voice: Disappointed. Thought you would be stronger than the last guy. David: It's fine. It's just to calm the visions. Mysterious voice: Ratings are high, but we need to keep them high. This show has been our only success so far, but that could change. and the boss is telling me that if we don't end with high ratings, this will be the final season. David: I'm trying my best. jabs another needle into his wound, and throws the needle on the floor. It's clearly marked with Leah's handwriting. ---- David: Before we start the next event, I just want everyone to take a break. Relax. You all deserved it. General Scotch: Finally, now I can get a drink or two in my blood. Scotch goes to grab a bottle of beer but it is snatched out of his hands by Trixie Farl. Trixie Farl: Don't think I've heard the stories. One time I heard you were drinking in New York and the next day you were a slave in China. General Scotch: North Korea. Trixie Farl: Either way, there's children here. Don't drink that stuff here. General Scotch: Fine. Trixie Farl: If you got drink something, I can whip a smoothie or something. General Scotch: That would be nice, actually. Trixie Farl: Where's the kitchen? Jake: Next room. Trixie Farl: Thanks, Jake. Jake: Who's cat is this? Trixie Farl: Oh, Marley! Jake: Marley? Trixie Farl: Well, his full name is Marley McMittens. Jake: That's the dumbest name I've ever heard. Marley: WELL, YOU BROUGHT ME BACK TO LIFE. Jake: Yeah, I figured you would join my team. If I had known the outcome, I wouldn't have bothered. Trixie Farl: Well, that's very selfish of you, now isn't it Jake. Jake: Who cares. I'll probably get voted off sooner or later or we'll all die... Wenn walks in and disrupts the sudden silence. Alyssa Wenn: If it isn't too much trouble, could I help you out? Trixie Farl: Sure! Trixie Farl, Alyssa Wenn, and Marley General Scotch: What are you playing Jake? Jake: None of your business. Zane: Jake's always like that. General Scotch: Well, you seem more open. Zane: I mean, phh, got some free time, might as well use it. David: I'm back. notices his bandaged arm but nobody says anything about it. David: I figured we'd uh... do something less life-threatening. Jake: Damn. David: Make your way to the ballroom, please. Trixie Farl: But we're not finished with the smoothie! David: Commercial's over, it's time to move on. ---- Take me to where you are. '' ''I'll be the wind, holding my breath. '' ''Take me to… where are you going? '' ''Pass over time and ease your mind. '' ''The wavering sunny spot is white and far away. '' ''I read my unreliable memory. '' ''The fragrant sunflowers aren't scattered yet; patiently. '' ''Tell me the uneasiness of getting to know everything. '' ''Why do we want to know that though we are uneasy? My thought is shaken. '' ''I played the music about the four seasons, and go on the journeys to the future one after another. '' ''When I have noticed, I am on the way to the end of our dreams with you. '' '''Jake': What's with the song? David: It's a very special song to me. Please don't make fun of it. Trixie: I like it. David: Anyway, it's a dance. GROAN David: Anyway, here is the partners! BLUE TEAM *Jake and Koloro *Volt and Speedy YELLOW TEAM *Trixie and Cookie *Purple and Zane GREEN TEAM *Scotch and Rosa *Jane and Alyssa Mika: What about me? David: Well, you're the only on your team left, figure something out. The Challenge has begun. ---- Koloro: Jake, come dance with me! Jake: I don't want to. Koloro: Literally everyone's doing it. You're no more embarrassed than anyone else. Jake: Nah, pretty sure I am. Koloro: We could do a slow dance. That requires zero effort whatsoever. Jake: Ngh, fine. ---- Trixie: Well, this should be pretty easy. Just give me the recipe... Cookie: There is no recipe. Trixie: What? Cookie: Dancing isn't baking. Trixie: So what do I do? Cookie: Follow my lead, I guess. ---- Scotch: Well, what do we do? Rosa: I was thinking along the lines of a heavily choreographed number... Scotch: There's no time for set up, we're live now. Rosa: Right. Ah, take my hand and I'll take yours... ---- Alyssa: Well, do you suppose something's off about that David guy? Jane: Why are you on his case all the time? Alyssa: Well, I think something's up. Jane: I just stared at a burning house while my friend went in and grabbed some one trapped inside one time. I just admired the heat, as it was so hot even hundreds of feet away. Am I off to you now too? Alyssa: I suppose we're all off in our own ways. Jane: I know you're a detective and all, but just loosen up. I don't think anyone's out to get us. ---- David: Well, the results are in. Red Team amazingly won by themselves. Mika: I didn't think I had it in me, to be honest. David: Coming in second place was Green Team, with Blue for third. That means Yellow is up for elimination. Make it snappy, children. In the meantime, rest yourselves for tomorrow, contestants. ---- David: Ngh... not feeling well... collapses and drops his bag. Alyssa creeps from the corner and looks around it. Nothing intrests her until she comes across a picture of him and a girl holding hands. A girlfriend? ---- ELIMI-NATION YELLOW TEAM *Trixie *Cookie *Purple *Zane Category:Fandemonium